ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Soilder5679
Ok i agree with you now i thought i would give him a chance but he failed so i blocked him. also don't swaer this is your warning next time will be a block. Supremegogeta 01:57, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Question We were talking and we were wanting to know if you wanted to give your admin rights on KKPwiki? ' TheUltraKamehameha gonna kill some Androids! ' 20:56, August 26, 2011 (UTC) hi! Hey I'm glad you are staying. I'm not a big fan of trolls either. The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 12:33, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Nothing much wbu? Supremegogeta 20:44, September 16, 2011 (UTC) No need to worry. Hey have you ever seen dave Chappelle? Supremegogeta 22:17, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey, bro ;) Whats up? How iz u doing?? DONT FORGET TO VOTE FOR MY CHARACTER IN TOURNAMENT 4! :D 15:59, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey, wassup man! 17:31, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey soilder, listne we could do without the insulting of Willtocool okay? This is your warning. Break this rule again and your blocked. Please read the Rules. Nappa77 Is like Gogeta 03:55, September 26, 2011 (UTC) FUCK YOU BASTED I HATE YOU. Trunksfanforlife42 18:58, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Shut up Mental trunks. Tienshinhan06/Soilder5679 http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/User:Soilder5679 22:23, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tien, sorry for doubting you, I had no Idea how serious the Will situation was! SpiritBomb 04:46, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Forum Hey Soldier, just wanted to say sorry for not joining your forum. I have never been keen on forums, and I did not make a chatango account untill last week, becuase I can't keep track if I have too many passwords, plus, hearing about the problems you had there kind of put me off. I apopogise, I'm sorry, plus, I am a little busy. I like your Pui Pui avatar. 15:37, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for understanding. I'm doing well thanks, I am very surprised about all the recent events going on, like what happened with Willtocool, and other things. 21:31, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey this is will using my sisters name can i get your number broski Hey! Hey man, whats up?! :D Are you still active on Dragon Ball wiki? I hope so! (Btw South Park Ftw!) 17:24, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm doing good man! It's not big deal, but yeah I'll be sure to meet yo there sometimes, your awesome! :D 17:39, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Soilder, it's been a while. How are you? 17:48, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm doing well thanks. :) 19:11, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude! Yeah, I like Star Wars, can't think of anyone who doesn't! What's up man? 23:23, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry man, I gotta go to basketball practice soon! You should come here more often though man! 00:29, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Lol, no need to remove him it was an honest mistake, I'd be happy to rejoin! :) I'm doing awesome, hbu? 00:40, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay. You're unbanned. December 29